


Drabbles for MLWeek

by tadahiis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Random Drabbles, alya and nino, and stupid fluff, for mlweek, i'm trash for these two, idk - Freeform, yass, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahiis/pseuds/tadahiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great title right? Anyway, this will be a collection of ML drabbles based on the week of Miraculous prompt thing circling around on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affection-Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is very short. Oh well!

“Chat?”

“Hmm?” The boy looked up quizzically.

“You were nuzzling me…”

Chat looked at how close he was to Ladybug and blushed. “I’m sorry my lady.”

“S’okay.”

Chat felt surprised at this response. It definitely wasn’t one he was expecting. “Um… my lady, are you feeling alright?”

Ladybug gazed at him with a foreign expression on her face. “I guess. I kinda feel hot.”

Chat chuckled and resisted saying _well you definitely are_. “Do you think you came down with a cold?”

His partner looked at him. “Maybe,” she mumbled, and squished herself into him even more. Chat had to use most of his willpower to focus on not blushing from the girl’s strangely-open affections.

“Well, in that case, why don’t you rest a bit. We can always finish patrol later.”

His Lady glanced at him with droopy eyes. “I’d like that.”

So rest they did.


	2. Day 2-Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we see into Alya and Nino's (totally canon trust me I'm an author) relationship.

“Can I go yet?”

“Shhhhh!” Alya shushed Nino, pushing him closer against the wall they were leaning on. The pair was currently listening to a conversation between Ladybug and Chat Noir, and Alya didn’t want to miss one thing for her blog.

All was silent except for the chatter of the two superheroes until Nino finally sighed. “Alya, I understand you want help, but I really to finish working on this mix…”

“Fine,” Alya snapped. “I can finish by myself.”

She heard the headphone-sporting boy walk away down the road, and turned off her phone. She sighed and slumped against the wall. God, why was Nino so dense? Couldn’t he see that she was just trying to make nice?

Alya pushed herself up off the brick wall. The auburn haired-girl made her way towards the nearest bus station and boarded. Once she arrived at her house, she thanked anybody who would listen that nobody was home. She groaned as her phone rang and saw that it was the same boy that had been on her mind for the past few days. She declined and let him leave a voicemail.

The phone went through the recorded message, and then she heard his voice. “Hey Alya, look I’m sorry for what I said earlier…”

~~

“Ughh, Adrien, what did I doooooo?” Nino was lying on his bed with his friend on Skype across the room.

“I don’t know man, maybe you said something offensive.”

“What? No I didn’t!” Nino practically shouted at his friend. “All I did was say that I needed to work on a mix.”

“Instead of spending time with her perhaps?”

The silence was enough of a response.

“Ahh, I see. Just apologize. Maybe send her a call.”

“Thanks, but bro? Can you stay on in case I need help, y’know, talking?”

Adrien chuckled. “Sure, _bro_.”

“Shut up.”

~~

“Hey Alya, look I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It was rude of me to just leave you alone like that for something less important.”

Alya chuckled at the apparent sarcasm.

“Anyway, please accept my humblest apologies. Hmm?”

That last part didn’t seem to be directed towards her, and Alya realized that Nino had probably enlisted Adrien to help. It was kind of endearing.

“Umm, so, I was also wondering if, maybe, you wanted to…” Nino’s stuttering was starting to rival Marinette’s. “Maybe go get ice cream this weekend? Or something, I don’t know… Ughhh, Adrien, help. How do you ask someone out? I need to delete this.”

Alya giggled. She then heard Adrien’s voice louder and more panicked.

“No, don’t press that! It’ll send…”

The message ended there, and by that time, Alya had forgotten about their silly fight. She called Nino, who picked up almost immediately.

“Oh hey Alya, so I’m sorry about earlier…”

“It’s no problem Nino. I got your message.”

She could hear the confusion in his voice. “What message? I deleted… shoot.”

Alya giggled again. “Nope. I heard it all.”

“Screw. My. Life. I thought I deleted that.”

“Nope. You have to press the red button for that. And Nino?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you saying about ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and have a great day! :)


End file.
